


Lore Notes: Chapter 3

by Voicefullofmoney



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney
Kudos: 1





	Lore Notes: Chapter 3

-The Veil: The barrier between the Fade and the material plane. Rifts are tears in this barrier which allow demons and spirits to pass through.

-Haven: A small village in the Frostback mountains that is currently being used as a base for all of the Inquisition’s operations.

-Keeper: The leader of an elvhen Dalish clan responsible for knowing the clan’s ancient lore and passing it onto the next generation. Keepers are always mages, and they lead the clan in both practical and spiritual matters. Each Keeper has an apprentice mage called “the First” who they train to become the clan’s next Keeper after they die. 

-Red Lyrium: Regular lyrium is a blue crystalline substance used primarily by mages to boost their magical power by increasing their connection to the fade. Red lyrium is a more potent and addictive form of this substance. Exposure to red lyrium affects all those who come in contact with it, not just mages, and it causes psychological and physical changes. 

-Golden-horned halla: a species of horned stag with a white hide that is sometimes herded by the Dalish elves. Rarely, a halla will be born with golden horns. Such creatures are considered sacred by the Dalish. 


End file.
